Flight 609, A Kim Possible Oneshot
by kaiokken
Summary: The flight took of for Japan, but it never arrived. They found the werckage days later. But the most hurtful thing was, that Ron was on the flight. How will Kim handle the anniversary of it all? Please Read and Review...


* * *

Kim Possible is a Disney cartoon...

* * *

FLIGHT 609

* * *

Flight 609…

Flight 609…

Flight 609…

Flight 609…

That number lingered on in her head like an annoying mosquito just out of reach… no matter what, she couldn't get it out of her mind, no matter how hard she tried. But always, it ended up back to that number. It brought her to tears almost every time it was even mentioned. And especially today, she would feel it that much more... the void in her heart… the sorrowful faces of her family and friends… the feeling just as that first time, that she felt like she couldn't go on.

"Honey, are you ready?" Her mother came calling to her, placing a hand on her shoulder…

"I don't think that I'll ever be mom…" She replied sadly, trying to hide the tears…

"I know you may not want to hear this, but it's been so long… he's not coming back honey… you have to move on…"

Her mother stared at her daughter in concern… every time she said the same thing… and nothing changed…

"Everyone's here. The bus is ready to take us down to the coast…" Her father said, as he walked over to his two ladies…

"Come on honey… We have to go…"

Reluctantly, she got up with her father and mother holding her... she held a picture of him that kept driving that nail in her heart more and more, but with it, some strange comfort. As they went downstairs, the television came on with the news. Her mother tried to shut it off quickly, but she wanted to hear it again…

"No honey, not again… please…"

Stubbornly, she stepped closer to the television; with the tears evident… listening as the news carried on…

"Today marks the 1st anniversary, of the crash of Stratus Airlines flight 609. The 747 left Middleton that night, en route for Tokyo, Japan with two hundred and ninety people aboard. However, three hours into the flight, the crew began encountering problems. The transcript from the cockpit voice recorder and flight data recorder issued by the NTSB, noted they had a major depressurization at 35000 feet. They struggled for control of the aircraft, but in the end could not save it from going down. The aircraft crashed on a remote island in the pacific, with one pilot in the area describing to ATC control that it broke up as it went down. Rescue efforts were hampered by a major storm in the area… causing the search to be called off for three days. When they did find the wreckage, only seven people survived. Most others were either burned beyond recognition or died due to their injuries… This is the second disaster involving a 747 and pressurization. In 1985, a Japan Airlines 747 lost its tail section after a rear bulkhead collapsed under pressure. The crew fought for over thirty minutes before it finally crashed into a mountainside. Only four people survived that flight. Though similar, Investigators still haven't found out why flight 609 went down, but investigations are continuing. For the families of flight 609, it has been a painful one. Many passengers were Japanese returning to their families. As well among them was Ronald Stoppable, best known as the sidekick of hero Kim Possible…"

(Television shut off)

Her father shut it off after hearing the reporter call Ron's name. All he could see is his daughter, staring at the now blank screen… her tears flowed freely, falling on her black dress…

"Kimmie, you have to let go… move on. He would have wanted you to…"

"NO! He'd have wanted me to save him! He'd have wanted me to wait! I'm gonna keep waiting… I … I..."

She grasped her father, crying loudly. Ron's parents hugged them both as they all showed their tears. Eventually, they all parted and wiped their eyes… but not Kim. She wanted them to see the despair she felt for losing the one real man she had in her life.

"I know you don't want to do this honey, but you have to try… at least for Ron's parents…be strong." Mr. Possible stated to his daughter…

She knew that they would be suffering more then even her, but selfishly she couldn't help it. Ron was hers… that's all she thought at that moment. She didn't want to have to be strong… she just wanted more than anything for him to be back… to hear his stupid remarks, to see his smile, feel his touch… and kiss. Her feelings were interrupted by a horn from outside…

"I think the limo's here…" Mrs. Possible said. Hand in hand, they took their daughter outside.

Kim, her parents, Jim and Tim, Ron's parents and Hanna all got into a waiting limo. As they drove, Kim's memories got the better of her, remembering all the good times and the bad that she and Ron shared… She remembered of all things, their first real kiss… she smiled briefly at it, but it quickly succumbed to sorrow…

("Why'd you have to go? Why'd you have to leave me like this?")

For some strange reason, she hummed quietly a song that she couldn't get out of her mind since the crash… it was a song he liked to sing.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_Far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Well, every moment spent with you_

_Is a moment I treasure…_

Sensei at the Yamanouchi School had died after all those long years and Ron as a monkey master was to attend the ceremony. She was about to embark with him, but Wade came up with an emergency concerning Drakken. She remembered seeing him off reluctantly, but respected that he had to go. He simply smiled at her and said before walking through the gate…

"I can't wait to get back home and see you again…"

"No big, it's not like you're going forever or anything," She had told him…

"Two days is too long…" He replied.

"Ron stop whining and do this… it's your responsibility… oh and you better be good while you're gone…" she said sternly

"Huh?"

"Rufus knows what I mean…" As she pointed to the naked mole rat on his shoulder. Rufus gave her a wink and thumbs up, before watching Ron like a stern teacher…

"I don't believe this… you're still jell"

"I'M NOT JELLIN!"

Ron and Rufus watched each other and smirked. She gave up

"Ok fine! I'm jellin. But it's cause I can't help it… I know who I have…"

"And you will always have. Even till the day I die."

He kissed her on her cheek and waved goodbye, with Rufus along. She waved back and hoped that two days would pass quickly…

I don't wanna close my eyes

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

It's been so many months since she felt his lips to hers… and since then, she kept his words to heart. She would wait until she even died herself, to be back with the man she loved. Her parents always told her to try dating other people again, but stubbornly she refused… she was his lady and no one else. Her parents worried over her… at this young age to be in that frame of mind.

_Lying close to you_

_Feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_

_And I just wanna stay with you_

_In this moment forever, forever and ever_

Eventually, they all arrived at the coastline… the direction of which the plane left. The ocean's breeze was pronounced, but not strong. There, a couple others joined the families… Wade, Monique, some of their close friends came to pay respects… even Steve Barkin was there, obviously affected by the news, but still trying to keep his military like composure up. Yori, who took the news hard, was also there, accompanied by a couple ninjas. She was now the one who ran the school…

"I regret deeply that we must all gather here for this reason Kim Possible. My deepest sympathy to you, and his family..." She said sadly. She tried to hold back her tears, but Kim saw the pain she felt. She just hugged her and the two women cried softly…

It was meant to be a small memorial for Ron, because most of the people on the flight were from Japan and the others were from connecting flights. Ron was the only person was from Middleton who was on the flight. At the request of Global Justice, no news crews or media were allowed to be there. Wade set up a small system to scramble any unwanted feeds or paparazzi that may lurk around. Rabbi Kratz held a small sermon…

"It is said, that as he giveth, he taketh away. We stand here for the memory of our loved one Ronald Stoppable… son, brother, friend, boyfriend, well known to many…"

The small sermon was suddenly interrupted by a deafening sound from above. Everyone looked up, to see a hovercraft landing just to their sides. Everyone there gasped. Kim showed a frown and a leap into a stance, at the sight of Drakken and Shego.

"Can't you even respect someone's time to grieve and let them be?" She yelled, readying herself…

"Whoa Princess, back off… that's why we're here too…" Shego commented.

Everyone stood in shock. They were actually dressed in black… Shego was ALL in black.

"You see, my dear Kim Possible, we came to pay our respects…" Drakken stated

"Is that even possible for you two who've tried to destroy us before?"

"Just because we are criminals doesn't mean that we never respected you as an adversary…"

"Yeah, to be honest, you two made quite a team… we couldn't really figure it out. Somehow it isn't the same without his dumb wisecracks or buffoonery…"

Kim couldn't believe it… Shego and Drakken acknowledging Ron as an adversary? The truth was that they were always fascinated by the fact that Kim, the graceful skilled fighter and Ron, the one who always messed things up, could be so formidable… take them apart and they were almost useless. Kim did battle with them many times, but either needed GJ's help or she just gave up on the mission. It shocked them so much; that they have scrapped plans for world domination. Shego herself, realized that Kim wasn't even giving her all, which made her that much more bothered about Ron's death…

"Hey gotta admit, when he was alive, you gave your all… whether to stop us or save him. Now things aren't the same…"

Shego said that with a bit of sadness… she always wanted to defeat Kim at her best… since the accident, Kim lost a lot of her zeal to fight. Only because she had to stop the evil, she did. The statement brought more tears to Kim's eyes, as it was just another reason why Ron was so important to her. He really brought out the best in her. Now she seemed a shell of her former self…

"Um if there aren't any further interruptions…" Rabbi Kratz said… everyone took a silent tone.

The sermon wasn't very long. Many held flowers and cards that were placed on a device resembling a plane on the water. As the good rabbi completed his sermon, Wade started a small motor on the floating plane, as it sailed out to sea. Everyone got teary-eyed… even Shego. Kim held her mother, and Mrs. Stoppable. The three ladies cried aloud, with the husbands holding them all. It was a sad, touching sight. Eventually, those who the family met at the coast began to leave. They hugged the families and were on their way. Kim broke away from them for a moment and stood on the sand, looking out to the horizon…

"Look what you've made happen… you made everyone cry. What's your big idea doing this to all of us Ron? Why didn't you do something? Why didn't Rufus help? Why"

"Why don't you accept that what's happened, happened?"

Shego cut Kim's words off, as she walked to her. Immediately Kim frowned…

"Just leave me alone! Lemme grieve how I want to…"

"Is this the 'strong' 'confident' and 'brave' Kim Possible that he admired in you?"

That question took Kim by surprise… Shego hit her not with fists, but with reality. Not even her parents saying it to her caused her to react this way…

"Look princess, the fact is that he's gone. You can't change that. If he were here he'd tell you the same. Now you gotta live your life and do what you do. Besides, it's no fun to kick your butt when you're all sappy and sad like this… I rather kick it when it's in full tang…"

"This is not the same Shego"

"And it never will be!" Shego blasted back at Kim… it caused everyone to look at them concerned… Yori and the ninjas were ready to fight, but oddly enough, Mr. Possible stopped them…

"No, she needs to hear it." He said to them...

Shego blasted Kim again… "If the buffoon was acting this dumb, what would you had said? You know exactly what you would have!"

Kim stood there silently… but then she answered…

"Get a grip…"

"Dang Straight! So get a grip already and stop being a little drama queen. We all know that you're not one, so why turn yourself to one?"

Kim watched away for a second, then glared at Shego. She just smirked and walked away…

"Well I think my job's done. Hurry up and get back your form… Dr. D's planning something new soon…"

"SHEGO!" Drakken cried…

"What? It was dumb anyway… besides, she's getting back a slow fire… maybe soon we'll have a visit…"

"That's not comforting…"

"Maybe for you…"

The villains alighted on their hovercraft and left. Kim just stood looking to the sky. She still had not fully grasped what Shego said, but it was working on her. Eventually, everyone said their goodbyes and left. Kim and the families stepped back into the limo. The mood on the return trip was somber, but not as much as earlier. Kim though still had so many sad memories that she was clinging to.

I don't wanna miss one smile

_I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_Well, I just wanna be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just wanna hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time_

As they got back in their neighborhood, Kim noticed that someone sitting near her home along the sidewalk. He looked strangely familiar. Long blonde and slender, but well built. But something else caught Kim's attention… he looked up briefly and turned his head back down. But on his shoulder, was a little mole rat…

"RON?" Kim cried out in the limo, causing everyone to become startled...

"Stop the car!" She yelled… it came to a screeching halt, causing the man to look up, startled as well… She got out the car and faced him. His eyes opened widely, tears began forming…

"Kim…"

She was lost for words… she stood there for a moment, crying. The Possible and Stoppable families exited the limo, looking shocked as well. But the one thing to cast away any doubt, was Rufus…

"We're back!" he said in his little voice…

"RON!" Kim screamed, as she flew onto him. She hugged him and cried her heart out. She couldn't believe it…

"I thought you left me… I thought you were gone! You came back!"

"I told you that you always had me…

Ron's father could hardly speak…his mother fainted. Everyone turned to assist her.

"I think we need to all sit down and talk about this… Mr. Possible said. So He and Mr. Stoppable assisted Ron's mom into the Possible home. Kim took Ron around his waist, still sobbing. Rufus jumped on her shoulder, stroking her hair…

"Awww…"

Moments later, after everyone settled, Ron told them of his miraculous story…

"I didn't know just what the heck was going on. All I remember was Rufus asking for some roasted nuts and I put it in my pocket. Just then, I remembered hearing a loud explosion. I grabbed my lifejacket thinking this was it… just as I did; I felt my chair get sucked out. Next thing I knew I was in Alaska…"

"Alaska?" Everyone said surprised…

"Well it would make sense…" Mr. Possible stated… "If the plane went down in the estimated area, then the currents would have taken him back to that side…"

"But why didn't you try to contact us?" His mother asked

"Cause I only realized who I was two days ago… He responded

After being sucked out of the plane, Ron was hit in the head by debris. As they fell, Rufus somehow managed to activate his jet powered briefs… at least this time it came in handy. It spared them a lethal slam into the water, but still Ron sustained a broken leg and broken ribs. He reached for his friend's life vest and yanked the cord. Also to their luck, a log came floating by. At that time Ron had regained consciousness but was unaware of who he was and where they were. Days they went floating until the water began to get cold. Ron shivered and began to pass out from hypothermia. But again, good luck had kept them, as an old Alaskan tribe venturing far out to sea found them. They took him back to their remote settlement and nurtured him back to health. Without him knowing where he was and no identification… (The pants was lost…after the briefs fired…) the tribe took him in as their own, teaching him fishing techniques and their life. Though he didn't know who Rufus was, he thought it was cool to have him around. Rufus was hoping that he'd remember at least who he was…

One day he was preparing some fishing weapons, when for no reason he began singing his favorite song…

I don't wanna close my eyes

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

And with that, a flood of emotions and memories came back to him… everything. He realized that he had to get back to Middleton… to home, to his family… to Kim. He parted ways with the tribe and found his way from Alaska, back to Middleton. It was a tough process… hitchhiking, doing an odd job just to get some change to get a greyhound bus ticket, then walking for miles to get there. He would have called if not for the fact that his phone was in his baggage… and he tried calling from a payphone before, but it was either busy or just rang. When he did reach home, he found nobody there. Then he remembered from seeing the papers en route, that he has actually been away a year, with today being the anniversary. And there was to be a memorial done. He sat on the sidewalk, still trying to believe that it actually has been that long, when the limo pulled up…

Everyone sat there wide-eyed. They couldn't believe all this could possibly happen. But one thing was for sure… Ron was alive and soon enough, the entire world would know as well.

"I think we should get back to the house…" Mr. Stoppable said. But just before he did, he turned to Kim…

"I think that right now he needs you just as much… would you come along?"

Kim looked at her parents, who wasted no time in nodding their heasds in approval...

"Of course…" She replied… she didn't even bother changing out of her dress. She drove them back home, where Ron cleaned up and changed…

"How do you feel?" She asked…

"I'm alive…" He simply replied. But then, he suddenly just held his head down and started to cry…

"All those poor people…"

"Oh Ron... "

Kim reached over and held a sobbing Ron as tightly as she could. She couldn't help but shed a tear as well… they slumped to the floor, as she held him close. And they stayed that way for a while. Just then, He said quietly…

"I hope they all rest in peace…"

"As do I Ron… as do I…" She replied.

THE END.

* * *

Author's note: Ok I think I really blundered this one, but hey I'm in work and I'm fed up of watching the walls in the office. I think this could have been much beter done personally...please Rate and Review.


End file.
